Combat2
*Combat* Combat is one of the most important element of Dragonball RPG. In this section I hope to clarify everything surrounding combat. *Rounds* Combat is divided into rounds. During these, characters can take as many actions as they are allowed (SPD/10). An action is an undetermined amount of time. It can either be two seconds as in a punch, or up to fifteen seconds as in a multi fireball. It is really irrelevant, but if necessary for story purposes, a round can be considered about one minute. Even though many characters are participating in combat, they are considered attacking seconds behind one another. They are not actually taking turns trading punches. *Attacks* To begin a combat round each participant will roll its separate initiative dice (1d20+INT bonus), then your divide that number by your attacks per round to get the order. (each 10 points of DEX is 1 Attack per round). This will determine the amount of and when a character may attack. Highest number goes first down to the lowest number. *STM while Attacking* When Attacking someone you use stm and ki no matter the attack. On your character sheet you will see basic attacks you can use. However they each cost STM to Use. For all attacks with no stars on the sheet they cost 1 STM to use. With one * it costs 2 STM With two ** it costs 3 STM *Critical Strikes* During Combat if a combatant rolls a 20 on his d20 it counts as a Critical hit, which can only be prevented by a dodge roll of 20. Upon rolling a dodge roll of 20, and the opponent didn't roll a strike roll of 20, you will automatically dodge the attack and be able to counter attack with an HtH attack of your choice, without it costing as one of your actions for the round. *note-natural 20 counts as only the dice itself, not counting bonuses * If a person has a power level 50% less then the person he is attacking he cannot critical strike him (ex if Vegeto has a PL of 30,000 and Tomatas has a PL of 12,000 Tomatas cannot critical strike Vegeto) Note:this does not apply to auto-criticals Rolling a 1 does nothing special. Any critical is blocked if all dmg is blocked. This doesn't count DAC and TAC, they lower to the next lvl. *ex a DAC hits but dmg blocked, it's an AC* *Fireball Battles* This is another aspect of combat that requires a little more detail. '--Countering--' When a character fires off their special attack, the character being targeted automatically gets to fire Discharge into the attack. He may only counter with another attack, if that attack has the Counter ability. If you're attack has the Counter ability, right away roll for damage. The higher damage fireball has he lower fireball's damage subtracted from it. For example: Neo Cell's "fusion bomb attack" does 500 damage, and Kaku's "Infinite Lightning Attack" does 400 damage. So Neo Cell's fireball is brought down to 100 damage. Now Kaku has a chance to rectify the situation because his attack has the Counter ability. He can spend one point of ki to add 1 damage to his fireball. So he can spend 100 to cancel out Neo Cell's fireball. But then Neo Cell gets the same chance, if his attack also has the Counter ability. Basically this goes on until someone runs out of Ki and gets the smack down. ''--Attacking While Charging--'' Some attacks may be charged into, or take more than one action to perfom. To prevent people from taking cheap shots while someone is charging, if someone attacks the charging character, the attacker can be automatically blasted with as much power as the special attack has built up. So for example: Neo Cell is has built up his "fusion bomb attack" to 1d6x100 damage, but he still wants to charge more. However, Shin tries a cheapshot on Neo Cell, but Neo Cell is automatically allowed to blast Shin for 1d6x100 damage. Neo Cell rolls a 3 and does 300 damage to Shin, tearing him in half. That'll teach those cheating good guys! If an attack takes more than one action to perform, the attack does a percentage of the damage equal to the percentage of the actions done. So if an attack takes 4 actions to perform, and the user is attacked on the third turn of the attack, they do the normal damage times 3/4. I'm sure you have always wondered why someone didn't just attack Cell as he charged his massive KameHameHa. Well this is my explanation. *Multi Attacks* Multi-attacks roll only one strike for the entire attack. Add damage bonuses from STR/MNT and racial bonuses to each attack. Damage from things such as Bulk-up are only added to the entire attack. NOTE: Multi attacks you can not critical hit the person. *Other Attacks* These attacks are unconventional and will be treated as such. *Throw* Throwing is used to hurl your opponent into something very large and very hard. Roll the same as a normal HTH attack. If successful the character has grabs his opponent and can now throw them. No matter what they run into the damage will be the same, unless of course it is a wall of spikes or something. Damage is calculated by dividing the attacker's STR by two and no HTH damage bonuses are added. There are several different types of throws: spin and let fly, over the shoulder flip etc. All of them will do the same amount of damage. The only downside of this attack is that it is only usable once per round. *Body Slam* This move is rarely used, but it is effective. Make the normal roll to attack. To calculate damage divide STR+DEX by three. The body slam can take the form of a power bomb, basic scoop slam etc. There is a conversion on the body slam. If the characters are in the air, the attacker can try a ramming body slam. This attack is -4 to strike, but the damage is STR+DEX by three plus the character's SPD. Either type of body slam counts at two attacks and is only usable once per round. *Grab* Roll strike -2 you grab the person in some way and punch/kick etc them.In order to get out the one getting grabbed must roll (grabbers strength-person grabbed strength)/2 then over that on a 1d100 (ex grabbe has 120 str person grabbed has 100 so (120-100)/2 is 10 so the one being grabbed has to roll over 10.While being held you can do punches, kicks, elbows, and knees. The holder may squeeze which does str difference times 3. (same ppl 120-100 is 20 so 20 times 3 is 60 dmg) *Sweep* Causes 1d6 damage from fall and you lose 1d2 actions per level of the attacker. must roll a normal strike to suceed. can only be used once per round ex. Kaku (level 5) sweeps Neo Cell, Neo takes 1d6 damage and loses 8 actions (5d2 roll). *Pushing* To first push the character out of the way you must roll your strike -2. If you do make that roll higher than the strike, then you successfully push them out of the way. But you have a chance of being hit by the blast. Now you must roll your dodge -5 to get out of the way. *Attacking from Behind* if you are not in a fight and decide to attack from behind you get +5+init bonus(it is all timing) (Zanzoken ACt & Ct cannot be used) (you do not get+5+init against opponets with ki sensing only +2+init) Enrage If a character in battle gets severely hurt (10% hp), they may get a roll on 1d100. Ih the roll is 10 or below, they go absolutely crazy and launch a merciless attack on their opponents. They get +10% to all stats, except INT which is -10. Their STM count depletes double while enraged. They have a 1in10 chance of comeing to per round the opponent is alive/conscious, but they stop when the opponent posesses no threat (unconscious). Some uniques disallow this.